Flower Boys
by AkinaJung
Summary: Jika aku tidak tertipu oleh suatu ajakan kencan. Jika aku tidak datang ke tempat itu. Jika mungkin aku tidak menangis seperti anak kecil. Mungkin aku tidak akan mengenal mereka. Mereka yang berlari dan menarikku tiba-tiba juga menarikku ke kehidupan mereka.


_Jika aku tidak tertipu oleh suatu ajakan kencan. Jika aku tidak datang ke tempat itu. Jika mungkin aku tidak menangis seperti anak kecil. Mungkin aku tidak akan mengenal mereka. Tujuh orang yang berlari dan menarikku tiba-tiba juga menarikku ke kehidupan mereka._

 _\_

 **Flower Boys**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

(Tidak ada keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan karya ini. Fanfiction ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata)

(Fanfiction ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Fanfiction ini adalah fanfiction karya saya sebelumnya yang saya buat ulang)

 **Catatan :**

Kalimat yang bercetak _miring_ adalah isi pikiran tokoh.

.

.

.

Ajakan kencan! Semua gadis pastilah begitu menantikan ajakan kencan dari laki-laki yang disukainya, begitupula dengan Haruno Sakura. Untuk ukuran gadis super biasa sepertinya ajakan kencan dari _senpai_ super tampan yang disukainya sejak lama adalah hal yang sulit untuk dipercaya. Namun sebuah pesan singkat yang diterima ponselnya adalah nyata. Jadi, ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk berteriak sekencang mungkin. Tak peduli dengan bagaimana bisa _senpai_ -nya itu bisa mengetahui dirinya, tentangnya, bahkan alamat emailnya, Sakura sudah terlanjur senang. Lalu yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah suara gebrakan kencang dari pintu lemari yang terbuka dan membentur dinding. Haruno Sakura, 17 tahun, untuk pertama kalinya diajak kencan oleh seseorang dan sekarang bingung untuk memilih baju yang akan di kenakan.

"Sakura! Kenapa kau berisik sekali dari tadi?!"

Gadis berambut merah muda dibawah bahu itu tertawa riang "Kehidupan SMA ku akan segera dimulai Bu!" ujarnya diselingi tawa.

"Kau akan mengganggu tetangga kita! Cobalah untuk tenang!"

Sakura mengambil beberapa pakaian miliknya kemudian menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia berteriak gemas. "Kyaaa! Nagato- _senpai_!"

"Sakura! Kecilkan suaramu!"

…

"Sasori jangan tidur di depan pintu!" Pemuda berambut merah berantakan yang dipanggil Sasori itu membuka matanya perlahan. Ada ekspresi terganggu di wajahnya ketika cahaya yang cukup terang tertangkap oleh indra pengeliatannya. "Utakata, tarik tirainya," ujarnya lemah kemudian kembali merebahkan diri di lantai. "Hah, mengaturmu sama susahnya dengan mencegah bayi mengompol," Utakata mengangkat kardus-kardus di dekat Sasori untuk dipindahkan ke dalam kamar. "Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu dimana Sasuke? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi," Sasori terpaksa membuka matanya lagi. Pemuda 16 tahun itu akhirnya merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila. Rambut merah batanya yang berantakan semakin berantakan ketika ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya datar. Sepasang mata coklatnya mengamati sekitarnya yang dipenuhi kardus-kardus.

"Masih berantakan," ujarnya datar. Utakata menghela napasnya "Tentu saja masih! Bagaimana bisa rapi jika kau hanya tidur dan tidak ikut merapikan barangmu!"

Sasori kembali merebahkan diri di lantai. Kedua matanya perlahan menutup "Biarkan saja," ucapnya sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Utakata menahan urat kekesalannya muncul. Pemuda dengan rambut coklat yang menutupi sebelah matanya itu menghela napasnya kasar "Akasuna Sasori!" teriaknya mencoba membangunkan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau berisik Uta,"

…

Pemuda tampan memang selalu menarik perhatian. Adalah Shimura Sai yang sukses membuat kekacauan di supermarket berkat hobinya yang selalu menebar senyum kesetiap gadis yang bertemu pandang dengannya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu sesekali melambaikan tangan yang disambut sorakan kencang para gadis.

"Kita hanya berbelanja bisakah kau tidak menarik perhatian?"

Sai tertawa sembari memasukan satu kotak susu ukuran besar ke keranjang yang dibawa Gaara. "Pada dasarnya aku memang menarik, Sabaku. Bagaimana bisa aku mencegahnya?" Sai memindahkan arah pandangannya pada petugas supermarket yang sedang memperbaiki letak barang "benar 'kan?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba pada petugas itu dan sukses membuatnya merona.

Gaara berdecak sebal. Ia tidak akan mau diminta keluar bersama manusia pucat ini lagi. Tidak akan pernah. Sai menepuk pundak Gaara kemudian terkekeh "Kau terlalu kaku Gaara, cobalah untuk tersenyum," dan yang Gaara lakukan adalah menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan _headphone_ agar tidak mendengar celotehan teman sekamarnya itu lagi.

"Gaara! Hei Sabaku! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

...

Suara alat musik biola yang mengalun di tengah keramaian taman kota membuat para pejalan kaki berhenti sejenak hanya untuk mencari sumber bunyi. Puluhan pasang mata dibuat terpikat dengan nada-nada indah yang dimainkan seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang tersebut. Gerakan tangan serta tubuhnya berhasil menghipnotis seluruh orang untuk terfokus hanya pada dirinya. Dan tepukan tangan yang meriah mengakhiri pertunjukan singkat yang ditampilkan oleh pemuda bermata lavender tersebut. Hyuga Neji menyimpan kembali biolanya. Pemuda yang berada pada tahun ketiga di sekolah menengah atas itu meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri diekori puluhan pasang mata yang masih menatapnya kagum. Ponsel Neji yang berdering keras mau tak mau membuat langkahnya berhenti.

"Ada apa?"

…

"Neji! Kau begitu menakutkan! apa begitu cara mengangkat telpon dari temanmu?" Kiba menghindari bola voly yang mengarah padanya seakan tidak peduli "Inuzuka! Fokuslah pada latihan!" Kiba meringis ketika pelatihnya berteriak dan memberinya peringatan namun pemuda berambut coklat itu tetap memegang ponselnya.

"Neji, aku mungkin tidak pulang ke rumah kita hari ini. Ada pelatihan dan yah kau tahu sendiri pelatihku seperti apa. Jadi bisakah kau merapikan semua paka—"

"—Halo? Neji? Neji?! Argh dasar Hyuga berhati es!" Pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu menggerutu ketika senior yang telah menjadi teman sekamarnya sejak dulu itu menutup sambungan teleponnya sepihak.

"Inuzuka!"

Sekali lagi Kiba meringis "Aa.. iya iya. Maafkan aku pelatih,"

…

Sasuke duduk di atas sepedanya sembari menatap ke arah aliran sungai. Kedua telinga terpasang _earphone_ yang mengalunkan lagu dari seorang penyanyi wanita. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya, Sasuke sendiri tidak mengingat berapa kali lagu itu ia putar berulang-ulang. Tiba-tiba ia mendecih kesal. Tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan mengingat hal ingin dilupakannya. Dengan kasar ia mencabut earphonenya. Kedua tangan Uchiha Sasuke mengepal. Dikayuhnya sepedanya lagi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sasuke melaju sangat kencang dengan sepedanya hingga tanpa sadar hampir menabrak seseoramg dan membuat barang yang dibawa gadis tersebut jatuh berantakan di tanah.

…

"Bekal makan siangnya!" Sakura berteriak histeris ketika tubuhnya bersenggolan dengan sepeda yang melaju kencang dan membuat kotak bekal makan siangnya terjatuh yang mengakibatkan seluruh isinya berserakan. Gadis berambut seperti permen kapas itu menatap kesal ke arah pengemudi sepeda yang semakin menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Padahal aku susah payah membuatnya untuk Nagato- _senpai._ Argh!" Sakura menggeram kesal "Jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi akan ku balas dia dengan satu pukulanku!" ucapnya sebal setelah terpaksa membawa kembali kotak bekal yang telah kosong tersebut.

Haruno Sakura mengecek berulang kali ponselnya. Berharap ada balasan email lagi dari senior yang menurutnya super tampan itu. Namun masih belum ada balasan apapun darinya. Sakura menggerakan kakinya gelisah. Berdiri selama tiga puluh menit bukanlah hal yang tidak melelahkan. Sakura memastikan jam dan tempat yang dikirimkan oleh seniornya itu berulang kali. Ia tidak salah tempat dan kini telah empat puluh menit berlalu dari waktu perjanjian mereka. Sakura mencoba mengirim beberapa email namun masih tak ada balasan.

"Mungkin ada yang harus dikerjakan Nagato- _senpai,"_ ujarnya meyakinkan diri. Tapi otaknya mulai memikirkan segalanya sejak awal dan semua terasa aneh ketika senior yang sama sekali tidak mengenalnya tiba-tiba mengajaknya kencan. Kemudian Sakura hanya bisa terduduk memikirkan hal-hal mengecewakan yang berusaha ia buang jauh-jauh.

"Eh?!"

Yang Sakura lakukan adalah terduduk seperti orang bodoh sembari menunggu balasan email dari pemuda yang sangat diharapkannya. Namun semua pikirannya mendadak buyar ketika seseorang menarik tangannya kencang dan memaksanya untuk berlari tanpa memberinya penjelasan.

 **Bersambung.**

 **Oke haloo semuanya'-'/ sebenernya ini adalah fanfiction remake dari fanfiction sebelumnya dengan judul sama yang pernah saya buat tehehe. Ada yg masih ingat dengan fanfiction itu? /nggak**

 **Terima kasih atas dukungannya, mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan. See you in next chapter!^^**

 **Oh iya, yukyuk saling sapa dan fangirlan bareng saya di fb, bisa add fb saya yaps AkinaJung ^^! Mwuehehehhe /ditendang**


End file.
